That Would Never Happen
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Nick reads something that would never happen. Not once. Not in a million years. Nick/Greg Slash.


**Title:** That Would _Never_ Happen  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Characters:** Nightshift CSI's  
**Prompt:** #10 – Years  
**Word Count:** 1,228  
**Rating:** T (Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)  
**Summary:** Nick reads something that would _never_ happen. Not once. Not in a million years. Nick/Greg.  
**Author's Notes:** Slash; MPreg references.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

"Doing some more 'research' on your break, G?" Nick asked in amusement as he leaned on the door frame near the computer screen that the nightshift DNA lab tech was studying intently.

"If by 'research' you mean surfing for fan fiction, then yes," Greg replied not looking up.

"Fan fiction?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's fiction written by fans."

Nick blinked. "Care to elaborate?"

"How much more elaborate can I get?" Greg grinned and stared at his colleague. "You're the CSI. Work it out." Greg logged off the computer and stood. Before moving to leave the room he paused. "I'll even give you an extra clue to follow. You know that TV programme _Hard Crime_ that is filmed here every so often?" (1) Nick nodded and Greg just grinned some more before heading to the break room for a mug of coffee to take back to DNA. Nick frowned and watched him go.

"What's got you?" Nick started and turned to Sara.

"Nothing. Greg was just going on about that reality forensics programme, _Hard Crime_, and fiction written by fans." Sara got this strangely amused glint in her eyes at this.

"You should look into it," the corner of her mouth quirked upward as she turned away from him. "You might find something you like." She walked a few steps away from him before he spoke.

"You've heard of it?"

She stopped and turned back. "I've heard Greg mention it before. I've also heard the word 'slash' used in reference to it but have no idea what it means." He could have sworn he heard a barely contained giggle as she continued down the hall. Nick watched her go and glanced in the direction Greg had disappeared, thinking. After a few moments he shrugged and went to find Catherine to go over evidence for their case.

"Hey Cath," Nick asked as they examined crime scene photos. "You ever hear of something called 'fan fiction'?"

"You mean fiction written by fans about their favourite books, movies, television shows, and whatnot?" Catherine asked back with a grin somewhere between what Greg had given him and what Sara tried to keep contained.

"Yeah, that."

"I've heard Lindsay talk about it and Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Why you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason," Nick shrugged and focused on the photos in front of him. Hours later found Nick seated at a computer, the internet browser opened to Google.

"What you up to in here?" Warrick asked as he strode in and took a seat at the next computer.

"Uh, nothing much, just taking a break," he answered taking a drink from his coffee mug. "You?"

"Yeah, same here. I'm still waiting for Brass to get back with info on a few suspects." Warrick logged on and checked his e-mail. "Oh and Sanders asked me to give you this." He handed an unmarked envelope to Nick. After checking his mail he logged off again. "See ya later."

"You too." Nick set the envelope next to the keyboard and eyed it sceptically.

"If that's not evidence I highly doubt it's about to attack you," Grissom's voice spoke from the doorway.

Nick blushed slightly. "Hey, Griss, have you ever heard about fan fiction?"

"Well, I have heard that subtext is everything and what makes the desert beautiful is that somewhere it hides a well," Grissom replied before leaving Nick alone with his still unopened envelope. Nick frowned at his boss' cryptic reply. (2) Of course a cryptic reply from Grissom wasn't exactly a recent development so he let it slide for the moment. He stared at the envelope for a few more moments before breaking down and opening it. Inside he found an index card with Greg's messy scrawl on it in blue ink.

_Fan Fiction  
Hard Crime__  
Slash  
Television show  
You_

_These things all have an interesting connection. The  
question is, are you curious enough to follow the  
evidence and solve my little mystery? The choice is  
up to you._

This certainly called to Nick's inner CSI. He read over the list of phrases and typed the first two into the allotted space on Google and hit 'search'. A bunch of links came up that he couldn't make much sense of. He added in the third term and hit 'search' again. Looking through the links he came up on one that caught his eye: _"What Makes the Desert Beautiful"_. He remembered what Grissom had said and clicked on the link. What came up on the screen, needless to say, shocked him beyond anything he thought possible. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. No one was so he focused back on the screen. Displayed on the page was a digitally altered image of Greg and _him_. From what he could tell the images were taken from the episodes of _Hard Crime_ that featured the Las Vegas nightshift.

He studied the page in front of him for a few minutes and clicked a link located under 'Recently Updated/Added' called _"Loved Each Other"_ (3). He read the first line, unsurprised of what he'd read. Drinking from his coffee mug he read the next line… and promptly choked.

"What the…" he continued reading, his eyes getting wider at every word. How could this person know all this stuff? Curious, he clicked the link leading to the story titles section and randomly clicked a letter then a story. This one titled _"What I Win?" _and the summary displayed a slash warning (4).

It was short and amusing and he could remember when they'd played that game, but he still couldn't help but shake his head at it all. "That would _never_ happen…"

**Five years later…**

The bedroom floor was littered with clothing. He revelled in the chills that still went through him at the feeling of his lover's bare skin on his. He nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of the bared neck in front of him, causing his lover to scream half-English, half-Norwegian phrases that really were worthy of Lady Heather. At least none of this ever happened in a supply closet at work or they might just get more than a suspension. And it turns out his lover loved him all along. All coherent thought left him as he gave into the passion that still burned years later.

"What you doing, Doll?" Nick asked as he sat on the couch next to his lover, who was staring intently at the screen of a laptop.

"Reading fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?" Nick grinned. "After all this time?"

"Well, it _is_ what helped get us together," his partner grinned. "I like to continue my thanks to the writers of these stories for helping us out so I read them whenever I have the time."

Nick smiled and kissed the younger man next to him. "So, what you reading now?"

"Here, why don't you read it and find out." The laptop was placed in his lap. The title of the story currently on the screen was _"Swing" _(5). Nick tilted his head a bit at the MPreg warning but read the story without question. He was a bit taken aback at the first two paragraphs but didn't stop until he was finished.

"That would _never_ happen," he said as he looked up at Greg.

"Well…"

- 30 -

THE END

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) I kind of like the idea that "Hard Crime" would do more than one episode with the Vegas Lab…

(2) If you don't catch these references you are _not_ a true fan of The Love. ;)

(3) For those of you who know me, yes, I'm using one of my own fics. :D

(4) Tied into footnote 1: I'm going to pretend that their little game of "Name That Chemical Compound" was 'caught on tape'.

(5) Yes, I know. Yet another one of my own fics. But hey, _this_ is one of my own fics so I thought it fitting.

* * *

_released__: April 26, 2008  
updated: July 27, 2010_


End file.
